Yoongi or Suga?
by Iindiin
Summary: "apa maksutmu! Suga itu Yoongi, dan Yoongi itu Suga, apa bedanya!" -Yoongi / "yak... hyung... idol harus melakukan semua keinginan fans-nya kan?" -Jimin WARNING M RATED MINYOON, seme!Jimin uke!Yoongi / BTS YAOI FANFICTION


**Yoongi or... Suga? ©** _ **Indiah Rahmawati**_

 **WARNING M RATED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terispirasi dari sebuah komik yaoi yang gak sengaja dibaca author, ahahah! Jadi author buat versi MinYoon karena mereka yang paling cocok untuk peran yang author mau, entahlah mungkin sedikir Fail. Tapi semoga kalian suka, kkkk~**

 **Hati-hati Typo bertebaran!**

 **Yang sebelumnya dihapus karena ada kesalahan,** _ **mian,**_ **tapi Author tipe orang yang langsung memperbaiki kesalahan hehehe  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[CJ E &M Center Studio**

 **08.00 PM]**

Hari ini cukup melelahkan, untunglah ini adalah acara terakhir kami di M!Countdown. Ah! _Annyeong,_ kalian pasti mengenalku! _Namja_ tanpan nan seksi yang dipuji para wanita _#coolstyle._ Ahahaha! Bercanda kok! Namaku Park Jimin, tau aku kan?!

Tidak?

Aku tau kalian berbohong padaku!

Jika kalian tak tau aku maka kalian tak akan membaca fic ini, ditambah rated meneganggkan yang ada diatas

Yah lupakan saja, tak kenal maka tak sayang, _right?_ Aku salah satu anggota dari BTS atau memiliki kepanjangan _BANGTAN BOYS_. Yah, kalian pasti tau, bakan yang tak menyukai kami pasti juga tau kami, itu karena mereka tak menyukai kami, ahahaha!

 _Kriik... kriik..._

Yah itu tak lucu, _mian..._

Tapi, aku akan tetap bercerita kepada kalian, karena itu ini disebut FANfic. Yah meski sebenarnya ini dibuat oleh author mesum yang membuat rated berbahaya yang bercerita tentang aku dan Yoongi _hyung_. Yah anggap saja aku memang Jimin yang bercerita kepada kalian, setidaknya ini membuat author senang karena membaca semua review dari kalian yang membaca fic ini. Author sedang strees karena project animasi yang sedang ia buat malah menumpuk bak gunung, jadi dia butuh sesuatu yang membuatnya senang, aku hanya membantu

Lupakan yang diatas, sekarang kami tinggal menunggu perhitungan terakhir diakhir acara. Dua teratas adalah milik _sunbae_ kami Beast dengan _Ribbon_ dan Seventeen _Very Nice._ Kebetulan Mc-nya adalah Key _sunbae_ dan Lee Jung Shin _sunbae._ Kami mengisi salah satu acara disana, menanyikan lagu terbaru kami _FIRE_ dan _Save me._ Kami telah tampil dan tinggal menunggu sampai perhitungan terakhir.

Saat ini sedang ada sesi pemotretan untuk promosi M!Countdown. Aku sudah selesai, tinggal Yoongi _hyung_ dengan Jin _hyung._ Lalu terlihat Key _sunbae_ datang, terlihat ia hendak mengambil sebotol air minum disana, dan kebetulan saja pemotretannya disana. Lalu setelah Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jin _hyung_ mengambil foto bersama. Key _sunbae_ tampak bicara dengan Yoongi _hyung_ , aku tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan karena posisiku sedikit jauh dari mereka. Lalu Key _sunbae_ tampak pergi dan Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jin _hyung_ hanya membungkuk dengan sopan saat Key _sunbae_ pergi.

Aku lihat ekspresi Yoongi _hyung_ yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu, kelihatannya kata-kata Key _sunbae_ berakibat sesuatu pada Yoongi _hyung_ entah apa itu.

Aku tak berniat menanyakannya, tapi mungkin nanti setelah kami sampai didrom. Mungkin aku bisa keluarkan ide jahilku, khukhukhu! Yah jika iman kalian masih kuat lebih baik jangan baca kelanjutan fic ini, tapi bagi kalian yang punya pikiran mesum seperti author, silakan saja kalau mau baca

Akhirnya acara selesai dan dimenangkan _sunbae_ kami Beast. Dan diakhir acara kami pulang lebih awal karena Manager _hyung_ bilang besok masih ada jadwal yang padat. Kami tertidur didalam mobil kecuali Yoongi _hyung_ yang masih memikirkan sesuatu, aku juga bingung melihat sikapnya. Dan setelah cukup lama kami sampai di _drom_ dengan segera Honseok, Jungkook, dan Taehyung masuk kekamar untuk tidur. Jin _hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung_ , dan manager _hyung_ ingin membeli beberapa makanan jadi mereka keluar sebentar. Jungkook bilang ingin tidur dengan Taehyung, jadi terpaksa aku biarkan dia dan aku mengungsi ke kamar Jin _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_. Aku duduk dikasur Jin _hyung_ , aku bisa lihat banyak _lightstick_ yang biasa Jin _hyung_ ambil dari fans, Jin _hyung_ memang baik terhadap siapa pun, meski kadang ia cerewet

Aku menengok Yoongi _hyung_ yang masih melamun didalam pikirannya. Aku beranjak dari kasur Jin _hyung_ dan meuju kasur Yoongi _hyung_ lalu memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. "ada apa _hyung_? Dari tadi kau murung? Memikirkanku?" kataku sambil tersenyum

"cih! Dasar Jim... tentu saja tidak..." ia terdiam "Jim..."

"hmm?" aku menaruh kepalaku diperpotongan lehernya

"bagaimana caramu tersenyum?"

Aku terdiam, lalu melihatnya "tersenyum yaa tinggal tersenyum kan?" kataku menunjukkan senyumanku

"ngg... Key _sunbae_ mendatangiku, lalu bilang jika senyumanku kurang alami... sebenarnya aku tak mengerti maksutnya, tapi aku terus memikirkannya" kata Yoongi _hyung_ menopang dagunya

Aku berfikir sejenak "tersenyum ya..." kataku. Lalu otak cemerlangku berjalan kembali "ah! Aku ada ide!" dia melihat kearahku "bagaimana jika kau berperan jadi Suga" kataku tersenyum

"haah?!" ia terkejut dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar lebih mudah melihaku "apa maksutmu?! Suga itu Yoongi, dan Yoongi itu Suga, apa bedanya?!" katanya

"tentu berbeda, Suga adalah idol yang akan melakukan apa pun demi fans, dan bahkan sering ber- _agyo_ atau melakukan hal lucu yang membuat fans senang. Sedang Min Yoongi adalah _namja_ yang sukanya marah-marah atau mengomeli kekasihnya sendiri bahkan teman-temannya yang lain... itu berbeda jauh" kataku menjelaskan. Dia ingin marah tapi ia menunduk, seperti semua perkatanku memang benar.

"j-jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?!" katanya masih menunduk

"mungkin jika kau berperan jadi Suga, itu akan terbawa pada dirimu sendiri, Suga yang tersenyum tulus saat menolong fansnya... jadi coba jadi Suga yang seperti itu. Mungkin senyumanmu akan memabaik setelahnya" kataku lagi, ia tampak berfikir tapi kelihatannya dia setuju

Aku beranjak pergi dan membuka lemari miliknya, aku mencari baju yang kira-kira bisa membuat diri 'Suga' terbawa pada dirinya. "coba pakai ini! mungkin akan berhasil" kataku menyerahkan baju lengan panjang, dan baju lengan pendek bertema pantai dengan _sunset_ , dan celana panjang dengan bagian lutut yang sedikit sobek. Kebetulan itu baju yang dia kenakan dimv kami _FIRE_.

Ia mengambilnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Kenapa aku minta memakai itu, karena dia tampak berkarisma dan lucu disaat yang bersamaan. Dimv atau _performe_ kadang ia menunjukan sisi lucunya. Tentu saja menggunakan baju itu. Tak lama ia keluar, ia terlihat biasa. Lalu berdiri didepanku "nah! Sekarang anggak saja aku fans _special_ mu"

"f-fans _special_?"

"anggap saja aku fans bernama Park Jimin, yang sangat mengidolakanmu. Dan kau juga menganggapku teman jadi kita bisa bicara seperti ini..."kataku menunjukkan senyum "sekarang cobalah jadi Suga didepan fans mu ini..."

Wajahnya sedikit memerah "t-tapi jangan tertawa!" katanya

"tak akan..." kataku "kita coba, kyaa! Suga! Tunjukan _agyo_ padaku!" kataku berpura-pura jadi fans

" _annyeong!_ Min Suga _imnida~~"_ dia menunjukan senyum lalu melambaikan kedua tangannya. Lalu ber- _agyo_ seperti seekor _puppy_

"ppfft!" aku tak bisa menahan tawaku

"kau bilang tak akan tertawa!" katanya kesal

"ahahahahaha! _Mian hyung! Mian!"_ kataku sambil memegangi perutku. Dia menunjukkan beberapa kelucuan dan membuatku tertawa, tapi ia masih belum menemukan senyuman yang dia inginkan. Ia terduduk dan aku berdiri didepannya. "hmm... bagaimana caranya?" kataku, lalu melihat dia dari atas sampai bawah, ide jahil pun muncul "yak... _hyung_... idol harus melakukan semua keinginan fans-nya kan?"

"hng... hmmp_" Aku membuka celanaku dan menunjukkan _junior_ ku didepan mulutnya "Jim_"

"entah kenapa aku muak melihatmu yang lucu itu... jadi bagaimana kalau kau layani aku sebagai fans _special_ mu?" kataku tersenyum menunjukkan hasrat yang sudah memuncak

"tapi kita sudah lakukan minggu kemarin! Aku sudah katakan aku membatasi hubungan intim hanya dua minggu sekali!" kata mencoba menyingkirkanku

"tapi idol harus menuruti permintaan fansnya Suga _hyung_..." kataku, dia terdiam "kau mau menemukan senyumanmu itu kan? Tunjukkan padaku senyumanmu _My Idol..."_ kataku menunjukan _smirk_ yang membuatnya tak berdaya

Ia terdiam melelan _saliva_ nya sendiri "baiklah! Untuk fans _special_ akan aku lakukan perlakukan _special_ juga~!" katanya tersenyum lebar sambil memebang _junior_ yang mulai menegang itu. ia mulai menjilatnya dan membuat tubuhku gemetar. Ia kadang memasukkan kepala _junior_ itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengeluarkannya dan menjilatnya lagi

Aku semakin terbawa "heh... kau sangat hebat Suga..." kataku sambil mengusap surai lembut miliknya. Aku lalu menarik kepalanya untuk memasukkan lebih dalam _junior_ ku kedalam mulutnya. Ia sedikit tersedak bahkan mengeluarkan air mata, tapi ia tetap melakukan _blowjob_ itu dengan baik, dan itu membuatku semakin tegang

" _hyung_... a-aku..." aku tak bisa menahannya lagi

"ngg... bagaimma... ampa mulluku sengikmma immu..." katanya masih dengan _junior_ ku didalam mulutnya sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan kedua telunjuknya. Itu malah membuatku makin tak bisa menahan semburan yang akan keluar. Aku menarik kepalanya lebih dalam dan menyemburkan semua _sperm_ kedalam mulutnya. Tapi itu terlalu banyak untuk mulutnya jadi ada aliran cairan _sperm_ yang mangalir didagunya.

Dia mengeluarkan _junior_ ku, dan membuka mulutnya membiarkan cairan putih itu keluar "haah... kau keluar dengan baik Jim... sampai tak muat untuk mulutku..." katanya dengan wajah memerah dan tetap menunjukkan wajah imutnya.

Sial! Dia benar-benar bisa membuatku bangkit kembali. Dengan cepat aku mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirku, dan menciumnya dengan rakus. Aku bisa rasakan lelehan _sperm_ yang masih tertinggal disana dan membantunya menghabiskannya. Aku melepaksan ciuman panas itu dan terlihat benang _saliva_ tipis disana. Aku menengok kebawah dan melihat gundukan disana "kelihatannya idol kita mulai terbawa suasana"

Ia memerah lalu membuka kakinya dihadapanku "kalau begitu apa Jim bisa buat idolnya juga menikmati ini?" ia tersenyum masih dengan wajah lucu itu meski wajah itu sangat memerah dan dagu itu telah penuh dengan _saliva_ dan _sperm_ yang tercampur

Aku kembali menunjukan seringai yang menuh nafsu. Aku sangat suka jika Yoongi _hyung_ sudah terbawa suasana seperti saat ini. Aku tau, aku memang kurang ajar, tapi aku juga tau Yoongi _hyung_ tak bisa menolak semua rangsangan yang aku berikan. Aku membuka serleting celananya dan mencium gundukan itu. ia mulai mendesahkan namaku, yang membuatku semakin bergairah. Aku mebuang selana itu kesembarang arah, lalu aku membuka paksa celana dalamnya, dan mulai memberikan sedikit _blowjob_ disana, ia meremai surai kehitamanku, aku tau ia mulai menikmatiknya

Tanganku tak tinggal diam, aku mulai menekan _hole_ miliknya, dan memasukkan satu jariku.

"arkh! Jim_" ia menarik suraiku kembali

Aku mengisap _junior_ yang lebih kecil dariku itu dan meng _in-out_ jariku didalam miliknya itu. ia terus mendesah dengan cukup kuat. Aku bisa rasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia kelihatannya ingin keluar. Aku segera mengeluarkan mulutku dan jariku. Ia memandangku kecewa " _mianhae uri Idol..._ tapi_" dengan sekali hentakkan aku memasukkan milikku dan membuat semburan _sperm-_ nya keluar membasahi bajunya dan bajuku "a-aku... sudah tak... tahan lagi..." kataku sedikit terengah karena merasakan cengkraman kuat dari _rektrum_ -nya.

"Jim.. arkh!" aku kembali bergerak tiba-tiba tanpa persetujuan darinya

"kau sangat nikmat... Yoongi _hyung_..." kataku mengentakkan milikku, menumbuk titik kenikmatan yang selalu membuatnya mendesahkan namaku berkali-kali.

"a-aku... bukan Yoongi... aku... Suga!" katanya melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku. Dia bergerak berlawanan arah denganku, lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya ketelingaku "kau... sangat hebat... Jim..." aku terkejut, lalu ia menatapku sambil memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya "buat aku... terus meneriakki namamu... _My Special fans..._ " katanya masih memainkan peran Suganya

Aku menyeringai, dan mempercepat gerakkanku membuat tubuhnya terus tersentak. Ia meneriaki namaku membuat ku semakin bersemangat menumbuknya. Aku menghisap aroma _mint_ dilehernya dan membuat beberapa tanda disana, ia terus tersentak, sampai aku mempercepat tempoku "Jim-ahh... a-aku... ingin..."

"a-aku juga... _hyung_... biarkan aku... keluar didalammu..." kataku menatapnya

Pandangan kami bertemu dan dia melingkarkan tangannya kembali " _nee_... penuhi aku dengan milikmu Jim..." katanya, lalu lima detik kemudian " _mwo?! Aniyo!_ Kau tau kan! Setiap kali kita melakukan hubungan intim dank au keluar didalamku, itu malah membuatku sakit perut! Hentikan Jim! Besok kita masih banyak jadwal!" katanya mendorong pundakku

Aku terkejut, tapi lalu menunjukkan seringaiku lagi " _mianhae... hyung-ah_ " aku membalik badannya

"Jim! Akh! Ah! H-hentikan!" katanya saat aku kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatannya dengan ganas. "Jim.. ngaah!" aku tau dia menikmatinya, tapi ia terus menelan mentah-mentah pikirannya itu. Dan membuat ku berhenti.

"jika... berhenti... kenapa masih meremasku sangat kuat, huh?" kataku didepan telinganya. Aku mengangkat pinggangnya membuatnya sedikit menungging, hingga aku dengan mudah menumbuknya dengan kuat.

"h-hentikan... ngaah..."

Aku terus menumbuknya dan mengocok _junior_ nya yang menegang "a-aku... sampai!" kataku

Dia berteriak keras saat semburan itu datang. Aku terus keluar didalamnya dan _sperm_ nya membasahi sprai karus dan bajunya. Ia terengah-engah "J-Jim... Jimin..." aku membaliknya melihat wajah memerah yang menggoa itu

"sial..." kataku, mengangkat satu kakinya

"a-apa? Jim... nngaa!"aku kembali menggerakkan milikku didalamnya, membuat beberapa _sperm_ terciprat dari sana. Ia mendongah "Jimiin..."

"lihat aku... _my idol..._ "kataku didagunya. Dia melihatku "jadilah Suga... mengerti?" kataku masih menggerakkan milikku. Ia terdiam, aku tau dia sudah mulai termakan oleh hasratnya, ia lalu menelan _saliva_ nya kembali. Ia menarik wajahku dan mencium bibirku sekilas

"puaskan aku _my special fans_... Park Jimin" katanya tersenyum menggoda

Sial! Kenapa dia bisa membuatku sangat bergairah?!

Aku menciumnya ganas, lalu menumbuk dengan kuat titik kenikmatannya. Beruntung karena Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook sudah tertidur dan Jin _hyung_ , namjoon _hyung_ , dan manager _hyung_ sedang pergi, aku jadi puas menyetubuhi Yoongi _hyung_ yang selalu membuatku bergairah meski hanya dengan melihatnya, apalagi ketika minum dan air mengalir dari dagunya dan membasahi lehernya. Semakin mengingat itu aku semakin semangat menumbuk titik itu!

Sudah beberapa kali Yoongi _hyung_ keluar dan membasahi bajunya sendiri, dan beberapa kali pula aku keluar dan memaksa lubang sempit itu menampung semua _sperm_ milikku. Bajunya itu benar-benar basah dengan keringat dan _sperm_. Bajuku? Aku sudah lempar entah kemana, jadi aku hanya menggunakan celana. Aku terus mempercepat tempoku

"JIMIN!"

Semburan _sperm_ kembali keluar. Dan Yoongi _hyung_ langsung terkapar dikasur. Aku mengeluarkan perlahan milikku, dan itu membuat Yoongi _hyung_ sedikit memekik. Cairan putih kental itu mulai mengalir dari _hole_ milik Yoongi _hyung_. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, jadi aku putuskan membawa Yoongi kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh Yoongi _hyung,_ bajunya kulempar saja kepakaikan kotor.

Setelah membersihkan dan mengenakan pakaian tidur untuk Yoongi _hyung_ , yang setengah sadar, aku membaringkannya dikarsur Jin _hyung_. Karena kasur miliknya sangat berantakan, setelah aktivitas kami tadi, jadi aku sedikit memberekannya. Hanya melepakan sprai kotor itu kok, lalu membiarkan begitu saja kasur itu tanpa sprai, akan kuminta Jin _hyung_ yang mengantinya besok, hehehe~

Aku berbaring disamping Yoongi _hyung_ , dan mulai menutup mataku

.

.

.

 **[06.30 PM]**

Hari ini ada acara distudio yang lain. Seperti biasa kami menunggu kami tampil diruang _make up_ kami. Aku, Jin _hyung_ , Yoongi _hyung_ , dan Namjoon _hyung,_ berjalan mencari minuman, lalu kami tak sengaja bertemu dengan Key _sunbae_ "oh! Bangtan!" katanya menyapa

Kami membungkuk hormat " _Sunbae_ juga ada acara disini?" tanya Namjoon _hyung_

"panggil saja _hyung_! Kebetulan SHINEE sedang ada acara disalah satu _Variety Show_ , yang ada disini. Kalian akan tampil disalah satu acara musik disini rupanya" kata Key _sunbae_

"ya begitulah" kata Jin _hyung_. Kami hanya tertawa sekilas mendengar omongan Jin _hyung_ yang nadanya seperti kecewa tak satu acara dengan Key _sunbae_ tapi dibuat-buat

"hmm! Yoongi-ya!" kata Key _sunbae_

" _ne?"_

"syukurlah, senyumanmu jauh lebih baik sekarang" kata Key _sunbae_ tersenyum. Yoongi hanya membalas dengan senyumannya, aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya, lalu kami berpisah disana dan kami masih mencari minuman.

"apa maksut Key _sunbae_?" tanya Namjoon _hyung_

"kemarin _sunbae_ bilang senyuman Yoongi terlihat aneh, mungkin kurang alami... tapi Key _sunbae_ benar, kau jauh lebih baik sekarang Yoongi-ah" kata Jin kepada Yoongi

" _ne goma_"_

 _ **KKRRUUKKK~**_

Yoongi _hyung_ tiba-tiba memegangi perutnya, " _mian..._ aku harus... pergi" katanya berlari entah kemana, mungkin ke toilet. Jin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ melihatnya bingung

"ahaha! Mungkin Yoongi _hyung_ salah makan" kataku tertawa

Jin _hyung_ menatapku dingin "kau melakukan-nya lagi kan?!" kata Jin _hyung_ "kau tau kalau Yoongi itu tak bisa kalau melakukannya tanpa pengaman... kenapa kau memaksanya?!" kata Jin _hyung_

"aku hanya berbuat sedikit... dia langsung terbawa hehehe" kataku

"aish! Kau ini!" Jin _hyung_ hendak memukulku tapi ditahan Namjoon _hyung_

"dasar... kalau dia sakit sampai sore bagaimana?" kata Namjoon _hyung_.

"lain kali aku lebih hati-hati.." kataku, Lain kali... kkkk~

"yasudahlah... kita cari minuman dan obat diare untuk Yoongi. _Kajja_!" kata Namjoon _hyung_. Kami bertiga kembali berjalan mencari minuman. Aku merasa menyesal tapi sekaligus tidak, betapa beruntungnya aku kemarin, aku juga tak mengira kalau permainan itu akan jadi tambah panas. Tapi mungkin... aku bisa coba lagi...

Yah. Fic ini berakhir disini, jangan lupa review untuk menyemangati author ok? Dan jangan lupa doakan kesembuhan Yoongi _hyung_ , aku tak mau ia terus sakit dan malah menambah waktu untuk tak menyentuhnya menjadi sebulan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku stress! Tapi mungkin ini belum berakhir? Katanya sih Author mau bikin lagi fic rated berbahaya, entah kapan...

Yasudahlah jangan lupa _like and review_ Fic ini! dukung terus sang author ini ya! Park Jimin _imnida, annyeong!_

 **THE END**


End file.
